


Look

by CosmicCole



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PURELY SIN, PWP, indecent use of a shadow clone, non-canon compliant, porn without plot/plot what plot, self-fucking, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCole/pseuds/CosmicCole
Summary: Naruto would do anything Sasuke asks, including creating a clone just for them.





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is sin. Pure sin. I was going through all my fanfictions and found this completed little gem, thought I would share it. Please excuse any errors, all my works are typed on my iPhone and are not beta’d.

Not even in his wildest dreams did Sasuke ever think he would have the Hokage bound, whimpering and patient, eyes blindfolded and being so compliant. Naruto was many things, but very rarely was he ever compliant. He looked so pretty with his hands tied up above his head, so exposed.

Things turn out better than you could hope. Sasuke knew this now. He licked his lips, and looked to Naruto’s clone who was wrecked. He wore nothing, his cock was heavy and leaking between his legs as he watch Sasuke, waiting for his commands. This was ridiculous, he knew it was but God this was better than anything else in the world. 

“Climb over his hips, face me,” Sasuke hummed. Naruto, the real Naruto, whined as the clone climbed over his hips. Their identical dicks dragged against each other, making them both cry out. The clone hadn’t been waiting as long to cum, but his arousal was as powerful as Naruto’s, who Sasuke had been toying with for an hour before he asked how much Naruto could handle. The bold blonde said anything. Sasuke knew it was true, and asked Naruto to make one clone, just for them.

The copy studied Sasuke, pupils blown wide. He was waiting.

“Go on,” Sasuke hummed, “I want to see you ride his cock. You can come if you want.”

The clone whined and eagerly prepped himself. 

“You however,” Sasuke hummed in Naruto’s ear. “Not until I say so, hm?”

“Sas-“ Naruto whined, hips canting eagerly. “So close already-don’t know how long I can—“

He was cut off by the moans ripped from him and his clone as the copy sank down on Naruto’s cock. Sasuke could have fucking purred.

“Aren’t you so tight, my fox?”

Naruto swore at the use of his nickname. He was trembling beneath his clone. “Please-“

“You can hold on, I know you can.” Sasuke peppered his face with kisses. “I want you to enjoy the feel of it. God aren’t you so hot, such a greedy hole.”

“B-baka-!” The clone gasped. Sasuke grinned at the sight of the copy, fucked out and embarrassed over his own dick pounding him. Such a good sight, he peeled off Naruto’s blindfold.

“Look,” he commanded, carding his hands through the blonde’s hair. “Aren’t you so pretty? Do you see why you make me want to ruin you? Look at yourself when you’re filled.”

Naruto peaked through one eye, the other was squinted in pleasure and he shamelessly watched his member disappear into the hole of his clone. He whined, broken and desperate. Sasuke felt himself growing short of breath at the sight.

“Plea-please Sasuke!” Naruto cried out. “Not gonna last-“

“You will!” Sasuke spoke in a low, firm tone. Naruto hadn’t used their safeword. He could take more. “You can’t come, not until you’ve seen what I’ve seen. So hot when you lose it. Turn around, clone, show him the face I love so much.”

The clone whined, needy, but complied. When he sank down onto the Hokage, Naruto cried out as if struck and rutted his hips up, searching in his clone for the spot to make him come undone. This is what Sasuke wanted. Naruto would do anything for him.

“Fuck!” The clone screeched when he slammed down on his prostate.

“C’mon,” Sasuke encouraged the copy. “Touch yourself, can’t you see how badly we want you to cum?”

The clone’s bright blue eyes flashed between deep onyx and a mirror of his own and he whined, tugging at his cock. Naruto was crying. He didn’t really care. His stomach was on fire, his legs were shaking with intent as he focused on not coming. Not yet. Sasuke wanted him to see.

“FuckI’m-“ the clone gasped and came half-way through his sentence, mewling and spasming around Naruto’s cock.

The blonde, the original, let out similar cries. Sasuke was right, he looked good spread over a cock, desperate and ruined. His body spasming around his cock was purely perfect, and Naruto was already about to lose it when Sasuke uttered his favorite phrase.

“Come for me, Naruto.”

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelped losing his control, and his clone poofed into a faint cloud as Naruto came, huge, thick spurts of cum leaking from his abused cock. Sasuke wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and leaned down, soothing Naruto through his orgasms with gentle kisses and praise.

“Did so good for me,” he kissed Naruto’s whiskered cheeks. “Such a good boy. Love you so much, my sweet fox.”

Naruto whined, curling into the praise. The aftercare was the best part. Naruto loved being showered with Sasuke’s softness after taking his demands. 

“You didn’t cum,” he almost slurred, noticing the obvious leaking erection Sasuke was sporting. The dark haired man grinned wickedly.

“I’ll fill you up later, don’t you worry. I’m keeping you to myself tonight, Naruto,” Sasuke promised and enjoyed the way Naruto blushed and looked away, embarrassed. 

“Don’t be shy,” Sasuke pet his cheek and enjoyed the smile the dusted his face. Sasuke didn’t smile much, but Naruto was always good at drawing them out. He pet the blonde’s cheek.

“Come to the shower with me? Let me clean you up.”

Naruto whined. His legs still felt like jello. He stretched out, and then realized his hands were still bound. Sasuke smiled, kissing his wrists once he freed them from their restraints. The faint lines were so pretty on his skin. 

“Kinda thirsty,” Naruto croaked. His throat was wrecked from all his crying out and he felt a bit embarrassed as the other grinned wickedly and got the hokage a glass of water.

“Here, baka,” Sasuke teased, handing the younger the cup. Naruto flushed.

“That was the clone,” Naruto said, as if Sasuke didn’t know how the clones worked.

“Hmmm,” Sasuke hummed, nodding in feigned agreement. “Maybe next time I’ll punish your clone for being so rude. You can watch. Would you like that Naruto?”

Naruto almost choked on his drink. “Why are you so indecent?”

“Why do you beg for it?”

Naruto pouted and punched Sasuke’s chest playfully. “I hate you.”

“Mmm, yes I know,” Sasuke kissed him before taking his hand and leading him to the shower.


End file.
